Hephaestus Squadron
Category:Hephaestus Fleet Category:"The Forge" Category:Past Victories The Hephaestus Squadron is a Republic military fleet. It consists of an average of 24 Venators and 36 Acclamators and a special Victory class ship named "The Forge". The Squadron is manned by Commodore Achilles, a nickname she has earned for her seemingly unkilliable ship. The fleet is used for large scale invasions of CIS controlled planets and used to take back planets with CIS blockades. It is a sub unit of the Valkyrie fleet. The fleet had clones from "Anvil Company" a company which got its name after its forged victory after victory. The Anvil Company The Anvil company was the group of clones that served under Commondore Achilles in his "Hephaestus Squadron". They had standard clone pilots, medics and heavies along with a large scouting group and their specialty group. The troops of the Anvil company had a special way to train some of their elite troops, they would be given a shield and a welder. Anvil's specialty was to create a group of defensive mechanics. These mechanics would create small weapons and items to help them in combat while guarding themselves with shields. Commander of the Anvil company The company was led by Commander Smelter. The Commander got his nickname when his Jedi general saw him throw a droid into a pit of magma while on a mining planet similar to Mustafar. From that day on he became known as smelter, and his Jedi general thought it funny to eventually give him a mandalorian flame thrower that he carries into battle to damage his enemies. Jedi of the Anvil Company The main jedi of the Anvil company was Cadegin Tibbpeac, a former human slave born on zygerria who was eventually freed and allowed into the jedi order. After many of the troopers in the Company had a hard time pronouncing his name he started to be called by his nickname "Cade". Another Jedi however, served alongside Cadegin Tibbpeac. Her name was Frenzi Crentir. Frenzi Crenti was a red Nautolan jedi who was a knight at the begining of the clone wars. She leads her own squadron within Anvil Company named Hammer Squadron. Frenzi Crentir focused more on stealth ops rather than full frontal assaults. She and her squadron would usually be sent in before hand to scout out the area of the enemy and possibly even quietly take it down. Notable Clones within the company CT 9657 Brawler: Brawler was a Clone Blaze trooper who served with Anvil company starting in the second year of the clone wars. Brawler got his nickname on his second mission serving alongside Commander Smelter and Jedi Cade. It was his first mission while in the blaze trooper armor and he had run out of fuel for his weapons, so he rushed head first into a group of droids to buy time for his Company to set off explosives to stop the droid reinforcements surrounding them. Although he survived Brawler had lost a piece of himself in the combat. When the explosives went off to stop incoming droid reinforcements he lost his right ear due to shrapnel and now has permanent hearing loss. CT 3689 Six-shot: Six shot was a standard clone trooper who had served with anvil company since its creation at the beginning of the clone war. On one of the early operations of Anvil Company he was seperated from the rest of his men and pinned down in a civilians house. Droids were approaching him quickly and all of his weapons were out of ammo. Thats when he noticed that in the civilians shot was an old slugger, one that had 6 shots in it. Surronded by droids on all sides Six-Shot carefully rationed his bullets when escaping from the enemy and just made it to the rest of his company in the nick of time. Six-Shot now has a belief that if he has six shots in his weapon at anytime, he is sure to survive. He is currently a Warrant Officer in the company. CT 4567 Pigeon: Pigeon is a relatively new clone to the Anvil Company. He got his nickname in the battle of Vrendillo. He was dispatched in a LAAT as a group of clones tasked with defending the Caragon mountains. His LAAT however was shot down and he and the rest of his battalion evacuated by jumping out before the ship crashed. He got his nickname after Commander Smelter in the heat of battle mistook CT 4567 as a Pigeon as he fell head first into the Commanders body, knocking both of them unconscious. Commodore Achilles Commondore Achilles was a togruta female who served as the head of the Hephaestus Battle Squadron. As a young girl she had always wanted to make a difference in the galaxy and saw her chance through the republic military. Before the Clone War she was very notable for her campaigns in the outer rim dealing with pirates who would harm the republic and even some crime organizations that grew big enough to have their own military frigates. Although she had a very track record in her battles she was not without flaws. Before the clone wars her major issue was knowing when to pull back her forces. She would stay too long risking her entire squadron or leave too early and allow the enemy too great an advantage. She did not experience her first true loss until 3 months into the clone wars when a CIS general destroyed a fith of her battle squadron forcing her to fall back. From that point on however she began to led a very successful counter campaign against the CIS and has a very notable victory record. Her full name is really Sophia Achilles Trentia but due to her seemingly unkillable nature the her middle name became her nickname. "The Forge" The forge was the Victory ship that led the fleet. It is equipped with 2 fighter hangars and hundreds of anti fighter turrets. It has a powerful ray shield that covers the entirety of the ship that was gifted to the republic by the Mon Calimari. The ships hangars contain V-19's, T-Wings and ARC-170s. Inside the ship has a ceiling turret protection system to fend off boarding parties. Victories The Hephaestus Squadron helped push through the Valkyre venator as an invasion force to the planet of Grabaton. The planet had already experienced CIS and Republic fleets clashing but this was the first space conflict with a republic Victory Class around the planet. Currently the fleet is still fighting its way through the CIS fleet and is in a long state of turmoil. The Hephaestus Squadron reinforced the planet of Vrendillo when it was assaulted by CIS forces allied with the neighboring planet of Grunton. Grunton had sent two of their capital ships to attack Vrendillo, The Yevnar and Retna. The two enemy capital ships were heavily shielded and it took a long time to take them down. The Forge was used to protect most of the republics acclamators and venators (Like the Valkyre) from getting shot down by the two capital ships. Luckily the Squadron of ships managed to shoot down most enemy forces that attempted to make landfall while troops on the ground destroyed any survivors.